Dwarven: The Vessel of Trolls
Chapter 1: Which Witch? The witches cackled as the remaining prisoners watched their fellow brothers being boiled into Oblivion. Their mighty beards, vintage clothing and unique personalities, all lossed in the witches cauldron. "We will escape the devil's creation, brothers!" yelled one of the prisoners. His small, gleeful eyes filled with a sudden sense of courage. "Priestess! Answer me! Why do you wish to melt us into nothing but hatred and evil?" cried the prisoner. The High Priestess cackled once again, as another prisoner was dunked into the steel cauldron. At that moment, anger filled up inside the prisoners. Each and and every one of them grabbed the bars of their cages and tore them apart as if the bars were made of paper. "Witches! Stop those fools!" screamed the High Priestess. The witches began blasting their overpowered spells at the unstoppable prisoners, who had already slit the throats of several witches. "Their spells are useless brothers, keep your attacks going!" shouted the leader of the prisoners, Darwin. The witches were no match to the prisoners. Their blood ran across the creaking wooden floor, as if the heart of the witches knew they were scared. The High Priestess was the last of them. The prisoners had surrounded her. "Cahahahaaa!" cackled the High Priestess. "You think you are so powerful, so mighty, so brave. But you are just puney, helpless dwarves!" "You're right. We aren't powerful, mighty or brave. But we are family. And family sticks together." said Darwin, almost as if he were giving a lecture, which he usually did back home. "But I'm Darwin Dwarven. And no one messes with Darwin Dwarven." At that moment, Darwin threw himself at the High Priestess. He clinged onto her wrinkly neck, then found a necklace to choke her with. "That's why women shouldn't spend so much money on jewlery." he said, while striding away from the Priestess's broken body. Chapter 2: Now That's One Big Bo-At As Darwin and his brothers left the Witches Tower, they soon realized that things had changed since they were captured. Things that weren't going to help them what so ever. "And that's why witches weigh the same as ducks!" said Nite, the dwarf with wisdom. Suddenly, Nite had strange sense that something wasn't right. "Um, brothers. Am I the only one with water up to the tip of me beard?" asked Nite, even though he had the largest beard out the dwarves. The brothers gasped, after realizing they were knee-deep in water. "It seems we have stumbled across an ocean. But the only way across an ocean, is to float" Darwin lectured. "Like a witch?" asked Animor, the most curious dwarf of all the lands. "Now why would a witch float?" asked Darwin. "Well, Nite did say that witches weigh the same as ducks, so witches must float like ducks, right?" "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant tha-" "Brothers. An idea has sprung upon my mind!" Darwin interupted. "If witches float, they why don't we make a floating carriage to float across the ocean?" The brothers looked at each other for a few moments, then broke into laughter. "Bahahahaa! You seriously think we ''can build a floating carriage?" asked Animor. After the laughter had stopped, the dwarves began thinking about the ''floating carriage ''seriously, and soon devised a plan about how to build it. "As we know, witches are made of wood. Wood floats, like ducks. So what if we were to nail this wood together into a certain shape, so that we can sit inside it and float across the ocean?" Nite asked. Manado, another brother, pulled out a bowl from his alchemist poach which he carries around from time to time. "My bowl floats. Why not make it this shape?" asked Manado. The bowl was perfect, except they needed to build it on a much larger scale, so that all of the dwarves could sit inside it. Days they worked, getting the wood into the right shape. But it wasn't long before it was finished, and they were ready to, well, float! "As leader of the Dwarven family, it gives me great pleasure to give you, Manado, permission to name this floating carriage." said Darwin, in his ''brave ''voive. Manado stood silently for a moment, then the idea popped into his head, just like a flea did the previous day. "I shall name our floating carriage, the ''Bo-At." told Manado. "And it's a very big Bo-At ''indeed." Chapter 3: Where to next? The dwarves climbed into the ''Bo-At and were ready to go. But unfortunately, Nite had just found a problem. "Urrm. So how do we float across this ocean then?" asked Nite. "Maybe someone should get out to push?" Animor suggested. At that moment, a huge wave bashed the side of the Bo-At, knocking it into the storm of the ocean. "Heeeeeere weeeee gooooo!" yelled Darwin as while being thrown to one end of the Bo'-At. ''The vessel had no form of steering or control over speed, as it was literally one, big bowl. For hours they were shoved into each other, slammed into the walls and smacked against the floor. Eventually, the storm seemed to quiet down, giving Animor a chance to think. "Are we gonna be in this thing forever? Or will we find land?" he asked curiously. Nite turned to Animor in a slow fashion, as if he had information that would be of use. "I'm sure time will tell. But how much time, well that's a-" Nite was interupted by a loud thud. The ''Bo-At had stopped moving. All the dwarves froze for a second, then began cheering like there was no tomorrow! "At last! We've made it to land! Come on boys, we're going 'ome!" Darwin announced. More cheers of joy and little dances of happiness took place in those few moments, until another loud thud came from the side of the Bo-At. "I'll answer it!" shouted Manado. He waddled over to the little door that was put into the giant bowl. As Manado opened the door, the hand of a beast crashed through the Bo-At ''and grabbed Manado, crushing all the potions and ingredients in his alchemist pouch. A short cry of help was heard, but it faded. "Brothers, our ''Bo-At's been breached" said Darwin. "Now we're gonna be breaching some places where the sun don't shine" "Urrrgh!" shouted Animor. "Why would we be going there? You are disgusting!" "The Troll Cave. I meant the Troll Cave, Animor." Darwin replied. Chapter 4: The Trolls Trove The dwarves climbed there way onto rocky earth, where a large cave stood with troll-prints leading inside. "If we follow the footprints, we'll find our brother" said Nite putting on a brave face. Screeches and roars could be heard from the opening of the cave. The echoes would go on for miles on end. "Are we going in then?" asked Darwin, as he strided towards the opening. Animor and Nite followed Darwin into the mists what was believed to be The Trolls Trove. "Oh look Nite, this sign says that we're in The Trolls Trove." said Animor. "So much for it being a myth, eh?" The three brothers continued on into the depths of the cold and dangerous cave. Rocks hung from the top of the cave, along with thing, black icicles slowly dripping. Remains of bodies were laid at the sides of the walls. Blood had been smeared across the stone. Rodents scurried across the floor, hiding in the cracks of the trove. "We're getting close. Too close." whispered Nite. "We can't stop now Nite, we must get Manado, then get out of here!" replied Darwin, looking quite concerned about his order. A sharp corner lay ahead. Light could be seen from beyond the turn in the cave. "Is that it? Is that the trove?" asked Animor, still being a curious as usual. "Ready your weapons brothers, and be prepared for the worst." said Darwin. He signalled everyone to get against the wall. Slowly, the made there way around the corner. "Oh, my, beard..." Darwin stared into The Trolls Trove, a firey pit filled with carcases and skeletons, old weapons and cages. But of course, it was filled with trolls. However, Darwin gave Animor and Nite the all clear. They both came around to witness the exact same thing, except Animor spotted something. "Darwin, Manado's in that cage. You see 'im?" "Oh I see 'im. Now let's go get 'im! Chapter 5: Mission Manado It wasn't long before the dwarves had made there way deep into the pit. They were so small compared to the trolls, they were able to sneak around their huge, hairy feet. "Urgh, these feet smell worse than the bucket on our Bo-At." Nite complained. "Enough of your complaining! We've almost reached Manado!" said Darwin with a slight hint of joy. Manado lay in his cage, unconcious. When Darwin and the other brothers finally reached Manado, it was too late. "He's... he's gone brothers. He's gone to a better place". said Darwin with a tear coming to his eye. "Nite, take his body and then we can get out of here." The trove began to rumble. The ground began to shake. Suddenly a huge spout of lava came bursting through the center of the pit. The hanging rocks began to fall and crash onto the trolls. One of the larger trolls gave a roar, then the other trolls followed him out of the trove. "Nite, Animor, we got to go!" yelled Darwin. The three dwarves made a break for the exit. Darwin and Animor jumped through. Nite got to the exit, then threw Manado to Animor. He gave Darwin a wink, then the boulders crashed down onto him, leaving him for the dead. Darwin and Animor continued running for the exit. But when they finally made it, something was wrong. "Darwin, the Bo-At, where is it?" asked Animor. "It seems those trolls have trolled us." replied Darwin, trying out a new word he heard from the trolls. "How has this happened. How is it only me and you left stranded on an island, with no way to get off it?" "Since we're the last two dwarves, does that mean we'll hav-" "No! No! No! Because we are not the last two dwarves. We are going to save Manado." Darwin interupted. "But Darwin, he's, dead." "Manado was always good with potions right? So he must have some kind of potion to bring him back right?" "Darwin, listen to me. Manado has gone, no longer with us. There is no way we'll ever get him back." Animor explained. Chapter 6: Bring on the Bo-At! TBC Category:By Creeper S